wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/I/6
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno Skłaniając głowę przed obcymi twarzami, mruknął kilkakrotnie swe nazwisko. Kilkanaście par oczu patrzało niego; podniecało to Borowskiego ostatecznie; a że czuł się w pierwszej chwili nieco zażenowanym, zrobił więc nonszalancję. Rzucił się w głąb kanapy pod ścianą i nie zdejmując kapelusza, zsunął go na tył głowy. — Co się pije? — spytał. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, wszyscy rozprawiali krzykliwie o zamachu w New Yorku. — Co słychać w kraju? — zwrócił się tedy po polsku do pana w długim tużurku, nader obfitym krawacie, jasnych kamaszach i w cylindrze na głowie. „Inaczej — myślał — nie może przecież wyglądać młody autor dramatyczny". — Co słychać u nas? Pan dawno?... — W kraju?... Młodzi poeci piszą nowe wiersze, starzy krytycy pieszczą się starymi wierszami. Tyle w ruchu społecznym. Pan X. w „Dzwonku Codziennym" przepisał artykuł z „Presse", zaś pan Y. w „Dzwonie Tygodniowym" rozprawkę z „Contemporary Review", czym ożywili ruch umysłowy na cały tydzień. Zresztą tygodniki zjawiają się co tydzień, co tydzień bywa „czarna kawa" i co tydzień „herbata"; to wszystko uśpiłoby ruch umysłowy beznadziejnie, gdyby go nie orzeźwiały poniekąd pojedynki, przytrafiające się co tydzień. Przelewa się to jak piasek w klepsydrze z niezmierną dokładnością 52 razy do roku. „Aha — myślał śmiejąc się Borowski — takiś ty numer!" — A pan skąd obecnie, jeśli spytać wolno? — Jaa?... Z Paryża. — Pisał pan co? Autor zasłonił się dłońmi, jak przed osobistym atakiem. — Nic! Nic, panie. Żyłem tylko moimi nerwami artysty... — I strzeliwszy dymem cygara w sufit: — Zresztą, moje Przeznaczenie będzie grane w Paryżu. Czytał pan moje Przeznaczenie? — Nie zdarzyło się. — Zna pan Coquelina młodszego? — pytał pan Turkuł nie zmieniając głosu ani o pół tonu. — Napluć na Coquelina! — obraził się niespodzianie Borowski. — Coquelin i Coquelin! Mało aktorów bywa na świecie! Zdziwił się niepomału, usłyszawszy poza sobą również polską mowę. — To pan jest Borowski? — wołał ktoś krzykliwie, wpół go obejmował i niemalże w ramię całował. — Ja pana widział w kraju, na scenie... O, to jest gra! Napięcie, siła! — wołał wymawiając forsownie, lecz miękko te mocne słowa. — Ja pana szanuję, panie Borowski. Oni wszyscy falsetem-biorą, pan piersiami, sercem!... Ja jestem malarz — Pawluk... Oni jak lisy — wiliajut — a ogonem zatrą. A sztuka to jest siła, panie Borowski! I wyciął pięścią w stół. Borowski niewiele zrozumiał z tych wylewów temperamentu; nie wiedział, kto i po co merda ogonem i po co zaciera. Mimo to pan Pawluk chwycił go za serce. — Wiesz, pan Borowski, ja chcę namalować anarchię. Pan to zrozumie. Ot — teatr wysadzili — sztuku zrobili! Ha? Tak zrobię, uważasz — rozłożył ramiona gotując się do szerokich gestów, przy czym odepchnął bez ceremonii sąsiadów po obu stronach. — Miasto!... Wieczór!... Ciemno. — Domy, domy, domy!... Błyski chlapnę tu! tu! — tam! — Wieże. — Kominy. Dymi się. Kłębi! Czujesz, jak się kłębi?... Zasnuło wszystko, wszystko! Nic nie widać — ciemno. A na niebie gwiazdy. (Rozłożonymi palcami dłoni rzucał gdzieś przed siebie gwiazdy na imaginacyjne tło.) A tu na przodzie — on — morda!... Już ja ci, bracie, dam mordu! — Złość, nienawiść, szał! Siła być musi! I... (z przymrużonymi oczyma chwytał coś z powietrza w niespokojne kułaki) ...podpiszę Anarchia — zakończył wreszcie i odsapnął. — Bo u mnie, widzisz pan Borowski, farba ma blask! połysk — a!... Ja robię tak: asfalt, berlinerblau i — zuch! — śmiało trzeba... Farba trzęsie się, świeci!... Bo nasi malarze to izwoszczyki, nie artyści. — Ogłuszyły Borowskiego te twórcze erupcje rodaka; nie wiedział, co na nie odpowiedzieć. Z drugiego końca stołu odezwał się tymczasem głos cudzoziemski, spokojny i niedbały: — Pawluk maluje oczywiście językiem! Nie męcz ty ludzi i zwilż lepiej język, bo farbie twej zabraknie wnet blasku. Mówił ktoś, kogo Borowskiemu przedstawiono jako pana von Hertensteina. Siedział na kanapie niedbale, w pozycji półleżącej, białymi dłońmi unosił kolano i z wyrozumiałą cierpliwością na twarzy słuchał opowiadań jakiegoś czerstwego młodzieńca o tłustych policzkach. „Mecenas” — zgadywał Borowski i „poprawił" czym prędzej twarz, jak ktoś, co wchodząc do salonu poprawia krawat i mankiety. Tenże instynkt starego nawyknienia sprawił, że Borowski począł nieznacznie, boczkiem, podsuwać się na kanapie w tamtą stronę. Młodzieniec opowiadał o czymś gorączkowo, ustępy widocznie bardziej intymne szeptał na ucho; przy czym z miną i zwinnością wiewiórki obgryzał żarliwie paznokcie. — Fenomenalna histeryczka — rzekł wreszcie pan von Hertenstein. — Ty zaś jesteś wybitnym szelmą... Notabene, jeśli to wszystko jest prawdą... Napisz to, napisz — kończył klepiąc go po ramieniu. Młodzieńcowi przerwał Pawluk, który przewinął się szybko między stołem i kanapą, znalazł się na drugim końcu, przysiadł, a raczej przykucnął przed panem von Hertensteinem i wgadywał się gorączkowo w jego sympatię. — Pan drwi sobie z moich kompozycji. No, zobaczycie kiedyś!... Do diabła, ja czuję, że oni wszyscy nie to malują, nie to, co trzeba. Czuję — o! (począł się bić kułakami w piersi). Mnie nie szkoła, a życie uczy. Ot co!... Mnie trzeba jeszcze was literatów zgryźć, przeżuć i... wypluć potem. — Bardzo ujmujące! — odparł pan von Hertenstein i odsunął go łagodnie od siebie. — Ty lepiej ich nie gryź i wypluj czym prędzej, bo się nimi już dławić poczynasz. Pawluk szarpnął się oburącz za włosy. — Nie rozumieją flegmatyczne Niemcy! Pan von Hertenstein począł się rozglądać po obecnych. Zmęczony jakby dotychczas i opieszały, ożywiał się w oczach patrząc na Borowskiego. Nagle zerwał się i nalał mu wina do kieliszka. Borowski miał ochotę cmoknąć sobie na pochwałę: „Wziąłem go milczącą gębą — na odległość!" — O panu słyszałem — mówił pan von Hertenstein. — Zmanierowano mi chłopca — nawiązywał natychmiast rozmowę wskazując bez ceremonii na czerstwego młodzieńca. — Ale przedstawiam panu obiecującego autora konfiskowanych za pornografię nowel. W konkursie „coups de grâce" pobiłby go może Prévost, natomiast w rekordzie „coups de force" znuży najbardziej łakomego czytelnika... Spojrzyj no pan proszę, na te tryskające zdrowiem policzki. Śmiech chóralny nie dał młodzieńcowi dojść do słowa. — Mój kochany — perswadował mu spokojnie Hertenstein — nie rób ty z siebie literatury: nie każ nam wierzyć, że twoja literatura ma cośkolwiek wspólnego z twym życiem. Gdy staniesz się naprawdę cynicznym, będziesz pisywał rzeczy sentymentalne i poczniesz rozdzierać szaty nad zepsuciem, — w sztuce... My wiemy, co to jest literatura młodych ludzi. — To jest siła! — krzyknął malarz i wyskoczył z krzesła jak z procy, aby pobiec do Hertensteina. — Literatura młodych jest jak młode wino — rzekł, a raczej ziewnął Jelsky. — Cały smaczek w pierwszej fermentacji. — Literatura jest jak kokota— bąkał niewyraźnie Müller żując w zębach papierosa. — Kiedy jest przezorną i dalekowidzącą nosi się skromnie, dba-a opinię i stara się o ciche względy starszych panów. Gdy jest młoda i płocha, lubi nadto modne stroje, nosi zbyt wielkie dekolty, naraża się opinii, czym zyskuje entuzjastyczne sympatie młodych ludzi. Jelsky załamał ręce. — Zlitujże się, Müller, ty niedługo cały świat pojęć osolisz sobie erotyzmem. — Literatura neoromantyczna — odezwał się autor dramatyczny i uniósł się na krześle, aby go dobrze widziano — literatura neoromantyczna, zerwawszy wszystkie związki z życiem, stała się alembikiem na książkach i dziennikach; poezja — tego alembiku destylatem. Dramat jedynie pozostał prawym dzieckiem życia. — Dramat jest łatanym kostiumem w rekwizytorni! — parsknął Borowski. — Wtedy coś wart, gdy się dobry aktor w niego ubierze. U nas, bywało, w teatrze na dramatach smażyliśmy sobie befsztyki! Wszczął się więc. spór o pierwszeństwo poezji, dramatu czy powieści. Wśród wrzawy, krzyku i brzęku kieliszków obrzucano się modnymi nazwiskami, cytatami i naprędce kleconymi aforyzmami, niby garściami confetti. Pan von Hertenstein, leżąc niemal na kanapie, pieścił w dłoniach swe kolano i raczej patrzał niż słuchał; bawiły go, zda się, bardziej gesty i okrzyki niźli treść zdań, i nie mniej od tych, co się sprzeczali, ci, co milczeć potrafili. Ale dziennikarz Jelsky krzywił się czegoś i grymasił nad winem. Dla niego były to zbyt ograne melodie. „Albo pić lepsze wino — myślał — albo dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego! Jest tu trzech Polaków, niechby o swoich tam śmieciach coś powiedzieli. Da się może zrobić artykuł". — Mój Borowski — zaczął tedy wytrawnie, z daleka — u was podobno nie ma kawiarni? — Nie ma. — Bój się Boga! — Czy to źle? — I ty pytasz? Tam, gdzie nie ma kawiarni, wszystko, co twórcze, a samotnym być nie potrafi, wkurczy się, wgrzęźnie, da się wnękać w obmierzłe idealiki mieszczaństwa... No, a tyngle macie? — Jest jeden. — Strzeżcie go, by nie upadł!... No, i cóż wy tam jeszcze macie? Kobiety ładne?... — Są. — To się wie. Jeżeli który z panów twórców — zwrócił się do obecnych — życzy sobie zaznać nadzwyczajnych transów radzę zakochać się w Polce. (Tu Jelsky poczuł z prawdziwą satysfakcją ostre spojrzenia Kunickiego, Müllera i Borowskiego.) — Pomyślcie tylko! — największe imiona wieku raczyły robić tu reklamę: Byron, Shelley, Heine, Lenau, Napoleon, Szopen, Mickiewicz, Balzac... — Millöcker — zadowolił się krótkim odcięciem Borowski i zanucił na poczekaniu aryjkę z Bettel-studenta. — No, a teatr? Aktorów musicie mieć nadzwyczajnych? — Tylko repertuar przynoszą nam raki z Europy — wtrącił autor dramatyczny. — Nad rakami czuwają augurzy dziennikarscy. Muza komedii, zestarzawszy się we Francji przyjęła u nas funkcje guwernantki i wyprowadza na scenę dziecinny dramat. Szekspir, zmęczywszy się sztucznym entuzjazmem Berlina, przychodzi od czasu do czasu przespać się na scenie warszawskiej. Szekspira grywają u nas rzadko, ponieważ autor nie bywa na „czarnej kawie”. — Very well! Jelsky ożywiał się jak rtęć i wyciągał już notes. Borowski zerkał bokiem na mecenasa i rozumiał, że jemu milczeć tu nie należy. Gotował się więc i on. — No, a literatura? — indagował Jelsky z ołówkiem w ręku. — Co robią nasi pisarze? — Leją przeważnie w puste miechy współczesnych dusz tęgie stare wino — odparł Borowski przygotowując twarz do mimiki. — Toteż przeszłość przypomina się nam żywo, „rozszerza piersi"". Czasami — rozszerzy piersi i przypomni się zanadto, jak to zwykle bywa po winie. Ale my to wszystko połykamy z powrotem, ponieważ cenimy tradycję jako sakrament. Poza tradycją dozwolone są tylko myśli o biedzie i połączone z nią sentymenty, ponieważ charakter narodowy tych poematów odczuje nie tylko głowa, ale i kieszeń, która jest zawsze nąjbardziej narodową i sentymentalną. Recenzent siądzie na książce i wie, że ma do czynienia z tendencją sympatyczną, która, jak czuć najwyraźniej, nikogo nie uraża, nikogo nie kole. „Nie wnosi przeto rozterki między warstwy społeczne. Aby spokój, aby harmonia! Bo oto czyha na nas hakatysta! Zbijmy się do kupy jak owce — nie połknie nas dzieciożerca. A jeśli połknie, nie strawi gromadą..." Łagodni Słowianie, przywykliśmy od wieków bronić się przeciw zachodniej kulturze płodnością. Już w uniwersytecie zaopatrujemy się w róg obfitości i — co za tym idzie — w dumę i ostrożność ojca rodziny. Jeśli się potem jakie myśli w nas rodzą, zanosimy je wnet ze skruchą pod małe nóżki tłustego bankiera. — Więc bogate mieszczaństwo nie lubi u was nowych myśli? — Tego nie można powiedzieć. Widzisz, Jelsky, pieniądz rusza się u nas żwawiej niźli nauka i sztuka, nic dziwnego, że i myśl ruchliwszą przy nim się staje. Mieszczaństwo nie lubi tylko samodzielnych, zwłaszcza miejscowych, porodów myśli i gdzie może, urządza sztuczne poronienia z namiętnością starych akuszerek. Nie przeszkadza to tym panom opiekować się instytucją dla porodów fenomenalnie już twardych i uciążliwych, dzięki którym przychodzą na świat wielkie i ciężkie kobyły rasy germańskiej, machiny wytrzymałe, juczne i bezpłodne jak muły! Jest i nauka w kraju, wbrew prasie i na przekór społeczeństwu! Złośliwość tę zawdzięczamy finansom. Jelsky skoczył z krzesła i nalał Borowskiemu wina. — Co za aktor kapitalny!... Ze wszystkich etranżerów najbardziej lubię Polaków: nikt tak namiętnie nie szkaluje stosunków swego kraju, jak oni... Mój Borowski, a kto tam u was zajmuje się właściwie literaturą, czytuje książki? — Krytycy i panienki. — A kokoty nie? — Kokoty boją się jej, ponieważ jest zanadto cnotliwa. Gotowe się nawrócić i wykoleić w życiu. Pan von Hertenstein wtulił się w kąt kanapy i patrzał rozmarzonym wzrokiem na Borowskiego i Jelsky'ego. — Jelsky, jestem dumny z twej przyjaźni. Chcesz się czego napić, Jelsky? — pytał raczej z przyzwyczajenia, gdyż na stole stała pełna butelka. Ale Jelsky'ego pochłaniał już całkowicie interview. — Skończyliśmy zatem z literaturą i nauką — odliczał na palcach. — No. a malarstwo? Co tworzą malarze? — Oni nie tworzą, lecz malują pilnie to, co stworzył kto inny. — Mianowicie kto taki? — Krawiec. — Aha! Portreciści mają się zwykle świetnie. — Bogać tam! Krzątają się wprawdzie, jak mogą. Wyprawili kolację „w kraju i dla kraju”, naspędzali posażnych panien do „zaczarowanego lasu", pokazali społeczeństwu łydki w „turnieju rycerskim"... Ale indyferentyzm ogółu!... Zresztą, u nas mało kto nosi szatę godną wykwintnego pędzla artysty. — No, a cóż robi szlachta dla sztuki? — Każe portretować swe konie, co posłuszniejsze; przy czym sądzi się być wolną od zarzutu nieuleczalnego marzycielstwa. Pochodzi to stąd, że konie polskie, według znanego estetyka, powinny posiadać charakter syntetyczny. — Więc końscy malarze są niejako syntetykami ducha narodowego? — Tak dowodzi estetyk... Boże, jak ci końscy malarze świetnie się mają! W rozmowach krytykujemy ich obficie, ponieważ zemsta jest jedyną rozkoszą naszych biednych bogów na nudnym Olimpie. — No, a świeże pomysły w malarstwie? — Są. Panoramy! — O jerum! — westchnął Jelsky. — „Nie tylko malowano, ale i prawdziwie: z fonem na przodku" — z piaskiem, żwirem, drabiną i starym kamaszem. — Co oznaczają te symbole? — Wojnę. Na wszystkich cykloramach przedstawiane są mianowicie bitwy, jest to przeważnie gust warstwy, która tak szybko wchłania narodowe tradycje, że w krótkim czasie znienawidziła — Żydów. Stąd pochodzi antysemityzm, bo dotychczas mieliśmy tylko pisma antysemickie. — A propos pism... Czemuś zbladł, Borowski?... Czy łatwo, czy tanio robi się u was opinia?... No, mówże! — My Polacy nie boimy się wroga, nie boimy się Boga, nie boimy się sumienia, ale boimy się „Kuriera”! — Nie będę nic gadał. — Opinia, znaczy, robi się u was łatwo i tanio. Tu Jelsky powstał i ostentacyjnie poprzez stół uścisnął rękę Borowskiemu. — Dziękuję ci, Borowski!... O nazwiska cię nie proszę: niedopowiedzenia i domyślniki są bardziej pożądane w dziennikarstwie. Natomiast musisz mi opowiedzieć jeszcze kilka najświeższych plotek: bez plotek nie ma publicystyki!... Chcesz się czego napić, Borowski? Pan von Hertenstein, leżąc wciąż w rogu kanapy, nie spuszczał rozmarzonych oczu z Jelsky'ego. — Jelsky, ty jesteś arcywzorem aktualności, modelem dziennikarza. Wszyscy porwali się z miejsc. „Niech żyje Jelsky!". Jelsky trącił się ze wszystkimi kieliszkiem, po czym chrząknął znacząco. — Silentium! — Jelsky chce powiedzieć speech. — Krótki, panowie. Przypomnę wam tylko: „Gdym szatana mego ujrzał, był on poważny, ponury i głęboki. Naprzód, zabijmyż ducha ociężałości!"— Panowie, niech żyje... — Sztuka — pisnął ktoś nieśmiało. — Głupiś! — szepnął mu z góryJelsky. — Banalne zwierzę!... Panowie,, niech żyje paszkwil! Na wszystkich podziałało to jak objawienie; ludzi porwał szał radości. — Wiwat! Niech żyje! Pan von Hertenstein zwrócił się do drobnej, milczącej figurki w pelerynie francuskiej. — Mały, napisz no jaki kuplet przepotężny i zaśpiewaj go nam. — Brawo! — krzyczano. Towarzystwo było już po tylu kieliszkach wina, że wszystko je cieszyło. — Pisz, Müllerek, pisz. Mały błysnął złośliwymi oczyma; miał widocznie gotową myśl. Pochwycił podaną sobie kartę papieru i począł szybko pisać. Borowski tymczasem rozglądał się po kawiarni. Ujrzał kilka sztywnych panienek w atłasach, co sznurując usta zerkały boczkiem na pannę Lili i towarzyszki. Pociągnął nosem z aktorska, skrzywił się i zmrużył oczy. — Mieszczaństwo czuję! — rzekł uderzając się po nosie. — Brawo, Borowski! (Przy stole pito już tylko i krzyczano „brawo".) Jelsky wezwał czym prędzej kelnera. — Każ pan orkiestrze grać kankana. Kelner rozłożył ramiona i wskazał oczyma na poważną publiczność w sali. — Poczekajmy trochę — prosił. — Niech się przerzedzi w kawiarni. — Myśmy nie gimnaziści, panie Zahlkellner aby nas kankan sam przez się radował — rzekł z grymasem pan von Hertenstein, bardzo niezadowolony z tego, że go kelner zmusza do mówienia. — Nam to właśnie sprawi satysfakcję, że tamci panowie i tamte panienki go usłyszą. Wobec powagi słów pana von Hertensteina kelner skłonił się tylko. — Ale — wołał za nim autor dramatyczny — przy sposobności każ pan przysłać kilka butelek szampana. Kelner skłonił się panu Turkułowi. Turkuł wcisnął się plecami w oparcie kanapy; rozrzuciwszy szeroko poły tużurka, ukrył podbródek w obfitym swym krawacie i wystawił niby kieł zgasły papieros; zimnym wzrokiem przyglądał się otoczeniu. Po chwili zwrócił się półgębkiem do pana von Hertensteina: — Dam im szampana, bo chcę zobaczyć, jak to bydło wygląda po pijanemu. Na bladej i zimnej twarzy pana von Hertensteina ściągnęły się lekko brwi, syknął po cichu, jak gdyby go ktoś na odcisk nadeptał. Uśmiech niesmaku skrzywił mu lekko wargi. — Zbyteczne koszta — rzekł po chwili spokojnie. — Oni panu dadzą gratis sposobność do jego głębokich studiów psychologicznych. W kawiarni rozległy się lekkie, skoczne dźwięki muzyki. Przy dalszych stolikach zgoła inne towarzystwo zabawiało pannę Lili i towarzyszki. Stamtąd doszła niebawem nieśmiała, przytłumiona zgiełkiem nuta pospolitej brukowej piosenki: Siehst du, das ist ein Geschäft, Das bringt noch was ein, Doch es muss verstanden sein… Pan von Hertenstein klasnął w ręce. — Nastaw uszy, Jelsky! Tam już kokoty śpiewają hymn na cześć paszkwilu. Kłaniaj się, kłaniaj czym prędzej! Dotychczas ociężały, zerwał się nagle sprężyście, przewinął zwinnie między krzesłami i przysiadł do Jelsky'ego. — Kocham cię, Jelsky — wołał obejmując go wpół — kocham cię za to, że tak gruntownie drwisz sobie z całego świata, że możesz na zawołanie być lirykiem, satyrykiem lub reporterem; kocham cię za tę przedziwną lekkość tanecznicy, nazwaną talentem, a którą ludzie nie tylko rozrzewniać się, ale i roznamiętniać dają. O, jak cudownie potrafiłbyś ty roznamiętniać tłumy! Kocham cię, żeś jest tak ogromnie dzisiejszą duszą!... Niech ci żyje paszkwil! niech wam żyje, serdeczni! On jest ostatnim słowem współczesnego talentu, pieśnią twórczej niemocy! Jelsky zerwał się z miejsca i chciał coś obwieścić, lecz zagłuszył go piskliwy głos Müllera. I on ocknął się teraz dopiero: zrzucił z ramion pelerynę i, bębniąc w stół kościstymi rękoma, zanucił jakąś zwrotkę; pochwycił ją natychmiast cały chór i w szybkim tempie galopki odbijał na nutę kankana: Tak, tak, tak, W tym cały sztuki smak, W tym cały życia sens! — A wam, panowie — przerwał im na samym początku Hertenstein i schwycił za kieliszek — wam niech żyje kawiarnia — ta kwarantanna cierpliwych, ambitnych a bezpłodnych! Tu możecie do woli pisać, malować i rzeźbić językiem. Bo wszak my wszyscy tak bardzo oszukiwać się pragniemy! Wymawiamy „sztuka" to, co się pisze „vanity fair", „szał miłości" — co się pisze „obskurny heteryzm", „przyjaźń" — co każdy pisze „zawiść", czytamy „indywidualista" — gdzie rozsądek pisze „zbłąkany filister". — O!. O!... — wszczęły się szemrania przy stole. — Jest tu człowiek małoduszny, co drwić z siebie nie potrafi! — huknął Müller i uderzył pięścią w stół, aż się kieliszki zatrzęsły. — Bądźcie mi bardziej szczerzy! — prosił Hertenstein. — Wszak wy wszyscy, ilu was tu jest, piszecie po nocach na wyścigi paszkwile na swych przyjaciół i swe otoczenie. Taką jest dziwna psychologia amitié de boheme. Niezmordowany Müller zanucił powtórnie: Tak, tak, tak, W tym cały sztuki smak! — Panowie — huczał już von Hertenstein na całą kawiarnię — oto znalazł się między nami przypadkowo słynny autor Przeznaczenia. „Nasz!" krzyczmy, choćby on w każdym słowie swoim był zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, czego my byśmy pragnęli; „nasz!" krzyczmy tym głośniej, im większą będzie jego popularność. Bo wszak on nasz byt usprawiedliwia. Sztuka jest, prócz dla tych, którzy się dla niej rodzą, jeszcze tylko dla próżniaków, z których potem traf, kobieta, redaktor wyławiąją tak zwane talenty, zaś policja, przytułki i szpitale — tak zwane męty... — Silentium! — uderzeniem kułaka w stół zgłuszył Müller szemrania. — ...Panowie, przed nami stoi — źle mówię! — przed nami siedzi człowiek, któremu słuszna pycha wzdyma krawat i rozpiera kamizelkę... W porę przynoszą szampan! Autorowi Przeznaczenia nie dość widzieć nas trzeźwymi, on chce nas upić: podobnie jak kazałby nas pławić w kałuży, gdyby to było w jego mocy — nas, mierzwę swego życia, nas, cośmy go swoim bólem wykarmili, pierwsi odgadli, pierwsi odczuli!... Zaszurano krzesłami. Turkuł zerwał się dopiero teraz na równe nogi. W długim aż po stopy tużurku, ze wzdętym krawatem, z wypiekami, co w jednej chwili wytrysły mu na policzkach — wyglądał jak indor gotowy do ataku. — Precz z tym winem! — wrzeszczał tymczasem malarz. — Cicho, Pawluk! — ty stokroć brutalniej rozkoszować się nami będziesz za lat dziesięć. I więcej takich znalazłoby się tutaj. Ten człowiek — Hertenstein z niezmąconym spokojem wskazał na Turkuła — ten człowiek może mnie odpychać jak zimny metal, a jednak — on jest dla sztuki stworzony! Zapytajcie się waszej zawiści, ona jest najszczerszym głosem artystycznego sumienia. Turkuł osunął się z powrotem na kanapę i ze wzgardą odrzucił od siebie niedopałek papierosa. —...Zapytajcie go, ile on uczuć przemóc, przesilić, zniewolić w sobie musiał, a zrozumiecie może jego niechęć ku nam. Jego pycha naszą miękkość czuje. Nie pytajcie się natomiast, ile ten człowiek szczerych, prostych ludzkich uczuć potratował w życiu. Gdzie jest zwycięzca, tam muszą być ofiary, gdzie tryumfuje czyn, tam musiało być zdeptane uczucie!... A ja poprzez męty uczuć waszych sentyment, biedni, widzę!... Tym razem zaroiło się poważnie przy stole; ktoś ze złości stłukł kieliszek, kilku porwało się z miejsc. — Nicht wähnen, Halunken! — ich sei einer von den ihrigen. Przepadniemy!... A teraz, kto z was nie jest najnikczemniejszym filistrem, kto nie drży przed losem, jaki sam sobie zgotował, ten za kieliszek pochwyci. Niech przepada słabość — niech żyje sztuka! Niech ginie bezpłodność — niech żyje czyn! Wiwat autor Przeztiaczenia!... I wszystkich, ilu ich tu było, porwał ten szał dziwnie sprzecznych, na wpół pijanych uczuć. Pereat mundus, fiat ars!... Zapienił się szampan, zabrzęczały kieliszki. — W górę go! — krzyczał i miotał się Pawluk wymachując rękoma jak wiatrak. Daremnie bronił się Turkuł. Za chwilę znalazł się w górze na kilkunastu parach ramion, jak wódz zwycięski na tarczy. Jak szampan w kieliszkach, tak pieniły się lekkie, zwinne, kocie skoki rozpętanej w swawolnym rytmie muzyki. W takt tych skocznych tonów, tempem szalonej galopki nucił niebawem zgodny chór: Tak, tak, tak, W tym cały sztuki smak, Naszego życia sens. Ale i tym razem zagłuszono kuplet Müllera, bo od dalszych stolików, gdzie siedziała Lili i towarzyszki, zerwał się śpiew głośniejszy, już śmiały i czelny, już swawolny i cyniczny. Odbijając twardo kułakami na stolikach, śpiewano wodzowi na tarczy: Siehst!... du!... das ist ein Geschäft. Das trägt noch was ein, . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Doch es muss verstanden sein... Zewsząd rozlegać się poczęły gniewne syki i niecierpliwe dzwonienia w naczynia. — Kelner, płacić!... Płacić! — huczały basowo ochrypłe od oburzenia głosy tłustych, solidnych obywateli.